Baby Blue
by Mm.Mystery
Summary: Kensi's got something to tell her boyfriend, but she's afraid it'll scare him away. He has always had issues with these things. Densi Fluff. Some drama. but mostly just sweet and cute. Rated for Language and subject matter and a touch of paranoia.


**A/N: So this was inspipred by Sahara Roses 101's story _Colors of the Rainbow_. Its a bit choppy, but mostly just fluff. For all you Our Moment reders, yes I know I should focus on it, but chapter three is just so damn sad. And once I have an idea I have to write it down. Enjoy the Densi sweetness. **

I didn't understand it. How had I let this happen? You know what it was? It was those damn blue eyes. The way they saw through me, the way they sparkle when he smiles, and gleam mischievously when he's up to something, the way they can tell me so much more than his words. Those eyes are what broke through my walls. I trusted those eyes. Those goddamn blue eyes. And not just regular blue. Baby blue. And now I had to look at them and tell them something I knew would scare the hell out of them. Hell, it scared me more than a gun to my head. I sucked my breath in and entered the building. Sam and Callen were already there. Callen was slowly tipping his coffee cup over Sam's head, while Sam 'meditated'.

"You won't waste coffee" Sam said calmly.

"I won't waste mine… this is yours" Callen smirked as Sam's eyes popped open and he snatched the coffee away.

"You boys enjoying yourselves?" I asked playfully. On the last word Deeks walked in. As soon as I saw him I tensed. The senior partners noticed it immediately and raised eyebrows. While its true the relationship was impossible to hide, we had been successful at keeping our emotions out of the work place. My tension visibly worried the guys and I tried to shake it.

"Good Morning, Sunshine" Deeks greeted me.

"Hello, darling" I replied stretching out the last word sarcastically.

"You do realize we're here, too, right?" Callen asked. We all smiled and laughed. We settled into paperwork and mindless chattering. About an hour later I gathered my courage and stood up.

"Detective, a word?" I swiveled my hips and turned down the hall. I could hear Deeks shuffling and getting up. I walked down to the gym, and slouched against a wall. Deeks was seconds behind.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, his blue eyes trying to read my emotions.

"Uh, yeah. I have something to tell you." I answered, trying to keep it vague.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reading my fear.

"yeah, its just, I'm not sure how you're going to take this. Everything with you're dad a-and how you don't want to end up like him… I- I just…." I started to cry. Hormones. Or something. He held me in his arms and wiped my tears.

"You know you can tell me anything, Princess" Why'd he have to be so sweet? I was quiet for a minute, regaining my thoughts. I took a deep breath and started.

"I…. I'm pregnant" I sighed and watched his face. Understanding flashed across it followed by shock and then an emotion I couldn't read.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" he asked jokingly. "I will be by your side through every step of this pregnancy and I _will_ raise this child with you. It'll be hard, especially with this job, but I'll make just about any sacrifice to keep you safe and happy. Besides, I love kids." He flashed a arrogant smile as if to say _How hard could this be_, but I saw through it. He was as freaked out as I was.

"You _love_ kids? You are a kid." I teased. Suddenly his face became visibly nervous. _Oh, god. Here it comes._ I thought, _He'll say something like, 'I don't think I can do this….' or…or. or… something._

Deeks didn't say any of those words. He said something else entirely. Something I had not expected. "Kensi, I will never, ever desert you or hurt you. I promise that. This child will have a good home with happy parents, and a whole NCIS team of Aunts and Uncles to love it to death."— I cut him off.

"How can you promise that? How can you know that?" I asked feeling my vulnerability set in.

"I can promise anything to the one I love" he was telling the truth, too. He was looking me dead in the eye and his pulse hadn't changed. My breath caught in my throat. He spoke again. "I love you, Fern" . Those words again. I didn't respond. So, as though to prove his point, he kissed me. It was different somehow. Full of promises of the future and hopes for a life together. Exploding with love, not lust. It was magic. And for just one minute I thought just maybe blue wasn't such a bad color.


End file.
